


在家等你·番外

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 现背先婚后爱系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 2





	在家等你·番外

未来某一天。  
刘昊然和王一博接了一个双人采访，大概是聊聊专业出身和非专业出身的演戏心得和一些近来粉丝比较关心的事情。  
“关于隐私问题只能说假话？”  
“对，”助理看着服装师给他重新搭配了一条领带，“刘昊然那边已经通过气了，虽然时间紧任务重，但相信你俩的默契，没问题的。”  
王一博点点头，“说句实话你别怕，我不太相信我俩。”  
助理装没听见，推着他去补妆，把他最近因为拍戏和录节目熬的沉暗的肤色提提亮，别让刘昊然一心疼再说出什么不可挽回的话。  
上了台之后，主持人先热了场，王一博坐在幕布后面跟另一边的刘昊然对口型，问他完事了去哪吃饭。  
“吃什么，”刘昊然用口型回他：“当我没看见你的黑眼圈吗？完事了回家睡觉。”  
王一博白了他一眼，就当没看懂。幕布慢慢拉开了，两人挂上得体的笑容面朝记者。  
主持人已经下场，把台上交给两个没什么控场经验的人和蠢蠢欲动的记者。王一博看了一眼刘昊然，又看了一眼记者，决定当那个少说少错不负责任的人。  
“欢迎刘昊然和王一博来到我们甘蓝娱乐，”记者把手上的稿子收一收，拿起了话筒，“刘昊然是第二次接受我们的采访了，但是王一博是初次来，我们先问问一博吧。”  
王一博临危正坐：“请问。”  
“哈哈，不要紧张，”记者小声嘟囔“真可爱”，被刘昊然瞪了一眼，“……你的上一部电视剧刚刚杀青，大家都期待已久了，你对粉丝朋友们有什么想说的吗？”  
是安全的问题，王一博在心里舒了一口气，笑着看向摄影机：“谢谢大家，这部剧很快就会开播了，我和大家一样都非常期待，毕竟花了很多心思很多时间去塑造好这个角色。”  
“可以说是非常期待了。”记者接话：“我们来问问昊然，最近都没有露面，是在忙什么事情吗？”  
刘昊然翘了翘脚，“在忙着毕业。”  
“马上就要步入社会了，”记者微笑着转向王一博，“一博有什么经验可以传授给昊然弟弟的吗？”  
“扑哧！”王一博没忍住笑了出声，马上掩饰性地捂了捂嘴，收到刘昊然一发白眼，“他应该比我进入影视圈还要早，一边学习一边已经在接戏了，会适应好的。”  
“这么说来，一博是比昊然要大吧？”  
刘昊然：“对，大两个月零五天。”  
记者看了一眼刘昊然，嘀咕：“倒是清楚的很。”  
王一博在摄像头拍不到的地方踢了他一脚，刘昊然小声狡辩：“生日又不是隐私，我回答的没错啊。”  
“你干脆连几点几分生的都说出来算了。”  
“那我也得知道啊……”刘昊然瞄他。  
“咳，接下来，我们搜集了一些网友们的有趣问题。”记者停了一下，提醒两位：“当然了你们有权不回答，剪辑好的视频也会让你们的工作室过目后再发，好了这段掐掉。”  
“昊然和一博，是在一档综艺里认识的对吗？”  
这问题怎么哪里怪怪的，王一博想着，顺势点点头。  
“两位对对方的第一印象如何？”  
王一博和刘昊然对视了一眼，刘昊然点点头：“一博一直都没变，你们可能不知道，他人特别善良，有次我看到他在舞台上帮忙打杂，妆都有点花了，对演出服也不管不顾的。”  
王一博看着他有点懵，没想到刘昊然那个时候居然注意到了，他回过神，看到记者正期待地看着自己，就说：“很多朋友都说刘昊然是个暖男，这点我特别同意，他给我的第一印象就是他会对很多事情都感同身受。”  
“详细讲讲？”记者和刘昊然都很感兴趣，连忙顺着他的话问。  
“那什么，”王一博肉眼可见地慌乱了一下，很快镇定下来，“就那次我们在节目上表演哭戏嘛。”  
“对，”记者说：“然后呢？”  
“我那天哭出来得很快，但是收的也很快，实际上情绪没怎么受影响，”王一博比划了一下眼泪：“因为当时在录节目，他就一会儿偏头看我一次，很紧张的样子，可能怕我真的情绪崩溃，搞得我都不好意思了。”  
刘昊然捂着嘴笑了一会儿，解释说：“我是挺紧张的，因为那天嘉宾很多，一博就站在我旁边，我给他递话筒的时候看到他眼眶都红了，别是想起了什么伤心的事情，所以我只能一直关注着他。”  
“……”记者小声嘟囔了一句什么，隐约听到是“get”开头的，他看了看题卡，接着说：“这有个挺有意思的问题，昊然，听说你大学四年……”  
刘昊然激灵了一下，下意识觉得要完。  
“……想交个女朋友是吗？马上要毕业了，有女孩看上你了吗？”  
“没有！”刘昊然立刻大声说：“这个真没有！我就——我不是，我那样说是因为——”  
“因为啥？”王一博兴致勃勃地问。  
刘昊然泄气了，小小声承认：“因为……输……吃醋……”  
王一博又笑了起来，“知道啦知道啦，我没在意。”  
“我很在意！”记者在心里大声说，“让我也听听叭！”  
然鹅并没有人在意他，两位嘉宾脸都红了，凑到一起讲小话，助理小姐姐在旁边沙发上差点捏碎了手里的钢笔。  
“那么一博昊然，”记者赶紧打断，“虽然你们年龄还小，但是已经有粉丝朋友在担心你们的婚姻大事啦，准备什么时候结婚？”  
“结过——”  
“三十岁！”刘昊然打断王一博，“现在以事业为重，三十岁就好！”  
王一博一脸懵逼地看他，小声问：“已经到了说假话的阶段了？”  
“？”刘昊然回他一头问号：“不是吗？”  
“哦，那我四十岁好了。”王一博抠着手指乱瞟。  
“也太敷衍了！”记者崩溃地看着他，“摄像在拍呢！”  
“好吧，”刘昊然想了想，“等有女孩子看上我的时候再说吧。”  
记者期待地看向王一博，后者张了张嘴，“现在以事业为重，三十岁就好。”  
“…………”记者放弃了，转而继续去抽题卡，“两位平时休息的时候都有什么娱乐活动呢？”  
“唱歌……”刘昊然开口，记者和王一博一脸震惊地看他，他接着说：“那在家肯定不敢，我喜欢拼乐高。”  
“正想着这家还能不能有你了，”王一博拍了拍胸口，“我也是拼乐高吧，还有就是滑板。”  
“……两位既然都热爱乐高，有没有想过一起合作拼一件作品？”  
“你别说我俩还真搞过辆车，是不是？”王一博扭头问刘昊然：“新出的那个。”  
刘昊然点点头：“兰博尼基，绿色的，特帅，我俩拼了一晚上。”  
“对，但是大部分时间都花了在拌嘴上，还因为争部件大打出手，”王一博特别骄傲地说：“最后还是我赢了。”  
“你也就能赢在打架上。”刘昊然小声嘀咕。  
记者无语地看着他俩，“你们已经进展到这程度了？摄像大哥停一下，我有个朋友想知道你俩啥时候要二胎？”  
“啊。”王一博愣住了，去看刘昊然，刘昊然转了转眼睛，一本正经地说：“想过是肯定想过，但是我们俩都很忙，没有很多时间在一块儿。”  
记者：……  
王一博：……  
“我们来问下最后一个问题，”记者快愁秃了，觉得这次采访能剪进去的没几句话，可能还得签保密协议，“关于以后事业上的发展两位有什么打算？”  
“就，一往无前吧。”  
“嗯，一往无前。”  
“谢谢一博，谢谢昊然，祝你们事业一往无前，咱们下次再见。”

一个月后。  
俩人凑到助理小姐姐的手机上看采访。  
……  
……  
记者：这有个挺有意思的问题，昊然，听说你大学四年想交个女朋友是吗？马上要毕业了，有女孩看上你了吗？  
刘昊然：等有女孩子看上我的时候再说吧。  
……  
记者：虽然你们年龄还小，但是已经有粉丝朋友在担心你们的婚姻大事啦，准备什么时候结婚？  
王一博：现在以事业为重，三十岁就好。  
……  
记者：两位既然都热爱乐高，有没有想过一起合作拼一件作品？  
刘昊然：想过是肯定想过，但是我们俩都很忙，没有很多时间在一块儿。  
……

王一博：嘿，这剪得还真挺像那回事的。


End file.
